Never be a Stranger
by Kurosu
Summary: An alternate multi-crossover with various anime series, featuring Usagi and Ranma because I still love them! You've been warned.


Never be a Stranger

> **IMPORTANT STUFF:** This story is an alternate multicrossover, so the following anime series belong to their respectively creators and people associated with them: _Ah My Goddess_, _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ , _El Hazard: The Magnificent World_, _Fushigi Yuugi_, _Ranma 1/2_, _Revolutionary Girl Utena_, _Tenchi Muyou_, and _Yoroiden Samurai Troopers_.  


  


An Alternate Multi-Crossover  
  


**Never be a Stranger**  
  
written by [K-chan][1]  


  


**Chapter One:**** Welcome to Earth**  


  


> It was a Friday evening, perfect for dating, but that was the last thing on Saotome Ranma's mind. He was in his room, thinking about his life up to that very point in time. It all started after he returned from his training trip in China with his father.  
  
When the two finally touched Japan, Ranma immediately left his father and the stupid idea of meeting his fiancee and headed home to his mother. With a panda clinging to his leg, Ranma stomped home to a surprised Nodoka. She was too happy to her son, who was now a man in her eyes, to even notice the animal.  
  
Ranma sat her down and began to explain the horrible events that took place in China while pinning the panda beneath him. When the story was complete, Nodoka frowned at the panda as Ranma poured hot water on the creature, allowing the magical transformation to occur. The woman was stunned and even more so when Ranma demonstrated his own curse, changing into a short, red-headed girl.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SOOOOOOOOOOOOOON?!!!!!" she demanded from her frightened husband while pulling her sacred katana. She waved the weapon in front of her transformed husband, implying the promise he made about making their son a man among men. "My poor Ran-chan..." Ranma was just glad her mother understood his predicament and also explained of the engagement with a Tendou daughter. Nodoka was upset that she wasn't even informed of such an affair, declaring that Ranma will not leave her side again--even if he did, it would definitely NOT be with Genma.  
  
Genma begged for mercy, knowing his wife was not an easy-going woman, and with all that has happened to Ranma that she didn't know yet, this was all endurable. So it was decided that Ranma would live a normal life with his parents in their home and attend the local high school. His studies were going very well that his mother suggested that he should continue his education at a university after his graduation. Ranma didn't protest her suggestion, knowing she meant well, and his studying only went well was because of his mother by his side.  
  
In Nerima-ku, the father of the Tendou girls was not happy at the setup and took upon himself to tie both schools of martial arts together. Of course, Ranma's curse was hardly a secret to anyone, and things didn't turn out well between Ranma and his fiancee, Tendou Akane--neither wanting to associate with the other.  
  
Soon, problem after problem visited Ranma. He didn't mind any of the challengers that came to him, but having more fiancees was what he could do without. At one point, they nearly demolished his whole house after a misunderstood incident with Akane. At another time, he finally saw how scary girls were when they were out of their minds. He couldn't hit a girl even if they teamed up against him. It was that very reason that he would never date any female martial artists. He wanted a normal girl.  
  
After a year of chaos, he was tired of it all and openly broke off all engagements with the girls, hoping that would stop everyone from either loving him or killing him. But in the end, Ranma's words were like water in a strainer--it just slipped through their heads as if he hadn't said anything.  
  
Actually, the real reason behind their continuous pursuit was more because of honor than anything else. The young men were out to restore the honor of the women in their hearts while the young ladies were out for their own honor as well by winning Ranma over.  
  

> 
> ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  

> 
>   
Even in college now, life was still hell for Ranma. His ex-fiancees and rivals were still after his heart--in a loving or a brutal way. So much that some of them registered themselves into his college with great force just to be near him. He finally got up, sighing, and decided moping in his room wasn't a good way to live. He stepped out into the main room, closing his bedroom door.  
  
Ranma noticed his roommates were about to head out that evening. "That's right, you two have a double date tonight," he recalled. Chiba Mamoru had been dating a girl named Natsui for a few months now, and things seemed to be going well for the two, but Masaki Tenchi had terrible problems with a certain space pirate and alien princess. But that night, Tenchi had the honor to escort the lovely Ryoko due to her sneakiness.  
  
Mamoru sighed, warning Ranma, "Please try to keep the damage to a minimum even if it's NOT your fault."  
  
Ranma noticed the emphasis of a particular fault and angrily demanded, "Whadaya mean 'NOT your fault?!' I can't help what those girls do here! They're crazy, I tell ya! They never listen to a word I say!" He was trying to defend himself, but Mamoru just waved it off as usual.  
  
Tenchi rubbed the back of his head, listening to his roommates discuss Ranma's problem again. He had sympathy for Ranma since he himself was in a similar, less severe situation, but the trouble was as much as Ranma's. "Mamoru-san, we should get going," Tenchi said.  
  
"All right." Mamoru opened the door but glanced back at Ranma for a moment, "But I would like to have a bed to come home to." With that, he and Tenchi left their dorm for a nice, quiet evening with their girls--hopefully.  
  
Ranma walked up to the door, grumbling, "I'm a water magnet, a love magnet, and a trouble magnet. What else can go wrong?!" He locked the door, hoping to whoever was above to give him some peace that night. He wasn't in the mood to go out with any girls, especially if they were his ex-fiancees.  
  
It wasn't too long when Ranma heard two female voices shouting outside his dorm. He cringed at the recognition of the voices and decided it was a good time to go something to eat. He glanced at the window, thinking it was his only hope.  
  

> 
> ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  

> 
>   
Outside Ranma's place, Ukyou and Shampoo confront one another on their presence at that very moment. "What spatula-girl doin' here?!" the amazon girl demanded. "You no have Ranma to self!"  
  
Ukyou narrowed her eyes at the purple-haired girl. "You are SO delirious, Shampoo, if you think I'm gonna back away so easily!" Her hand grasped the handle of the spatula on her back, preparing to brawl it out in the hallway.  
  
"Good," the other girl smirked, "Winner date Ranma!"  
  
"You two?!" shouted another voice. The duo turned to the owner of the voice, and their frowns deepened at seeing Akane standing there. She blinked at the scene where Shampoo and Ukyou were about to fight, realizing she was such a fool. She was hoping to have a chance to talk to Ranma, but after seeing the other fiancees, she angrily yells, "Ranma, that JERK! And I thought he would finally GROW UP!!"  
  
Shampoo glared at Akane, thinking the girl's intention were the same as Ukyou--trying to steal Ranma away from her, "Akane want Ranma?! Then fight Shampoo first!"  
  
Ukyou ignored the two and knocked on the door. "Yoohoo, Ran-chan!" The girls became quiet with their ears against the door, trying to listen for any sounds from within the dorm. There was only silence as they glanced at one another. They finally decided on busting the door down but only to find an empty dorm.  
  
One window was left opened as the girls concluded he must have escaped them to see another girl. It was that or Kodachi snuck in and abducted him, using her specialty with paralyzing foods. "That Ranma!" Akane said.  
  
"The two-timing--I mean, multi-timing idiot!" Ukyou exclaimed.  
  
"Ranma leave Shampoo for 'nother girl!" The three were so upset at the thought that they decided to let Ranma return from his date to a newly decorated home. Ukyou with her giant spatula, Shampoo with her two bonbori, and Akane with her huge, dimensional mallet nodded to one another before setting out on becoming interior decoraters--well, more like demolishers.  
  

> 
> ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  

> 
>   
Outside the dormitory across the street, Ranma was just finishing his bowl of ramen at the stand when he noticed the three girls stomping out from the building. "About time," he said and then slurped up the rest of the soup. After they were out of sight, Ranma headed back to his dorm the normal way. When he arrived at his place, he slapped his forehead and groaned, seeing that he no longer needed a key to get into the dorm.  
  
He stepped through the doorway, shaking his head after seeing the room in a mess. Furnitures were broken. Books and objects were thrown and scattered on the floor. There were words and pictures scrawled on the walls, warning him of a severe punishment if he saw any of them again.  
  
He went into the kitchen and noticed a similar situation with the dishes, utensils, and appliances. Even the refridgerator was invaded. He gaped at the food, thinking they had no mercy for delicious food either. He sighed, knowing he had to fix the mess before his roommates returned, "Man, I just hope they stay out really late." He took one look at all the destruction again, "REALLY late."  
  

> 
> ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  

> 
>   
About half an hour later, at a restaurant where Sukunami Taka was working part-time, Mamoru and Tenchi were waiting for their dates as they ordered their drinks first. Taka was preparing the drinks as he periodically glanced at his watch. Then he served the beverages to the two young men with a preoccupied face.  
  
Mamoru quietly sipped his coke while Tenchi noticed the waiter's expression and asked, "Excuse me, but you seemed worried about something. Is everything all right?" Upon hearing the question, Mamoru looked up at the waiter, not seemingly interested.  
  
Taka smiled uneasily, answering, "I'm just expecting my girlfriend to come." Tenchi nodded for him to continue since he had nothing better to do while he waited. "I'm about to get off work, but she hasn't shown up yet."  
  
Mamoru comments, smoothly, "Girls are like that. They enjoy making their men wait."  
"Just like us," Tenchi added. The three men nodded, sighing hopelessly at the true statement. Then Tenchi realizes something out loud, "Ryoko isn't even here yet, and she was really excited about tonight too."  
  
"Women," Mamoru and Taka, simultaneously. Just then the former's cell phone rang, he answered it while Taka excused himself from them. "Natsui, hi!" Mamoru said, raising a brow on Tenchi's face. He grew worried as he listened to the young woman on the other end, finding out she was just in a car accident. "Where are you now? I'll go pick you up," he suggested, but she declined, telling him she was fine and he shouldn't worry about it.  
  

> 
> ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  

> 
>   
The scene shifted to Natsui who was still talking to Mamoru, "Don't worry, Mamoru, I'm in good hands here. The people who hit my jeep are really nice." She quickly checked over her shoulders and resumed speaking, "They're actually repairing parts of it, so I can at least drive home."  
  
The brunette continued her conversation while in the background, Ohtori Akio and Kiryuu Touga--in their revolutionary uniforms--were fixing the jeep. After minutes of starting the repair, their uniforms were already dirty. Hoping he wouldn't get any dirtier, Touga had to tie his hair back with a donated ribbon from Natsui. Touga was disappointed in Akio about the whole accident. He said, "Akio-san, you are a reckless one. How did you ever get your driver's license?"  
  
Akio wiped the sweat off his face with a smile, "What driver's license?" Touga stiffened at his reply, but Akio leaned back, brushing his white bangs from his face. "I was joking."  
  
"Must you leave the wheel and jump onto the hood?" he inquired, but Akio didn't answer, returning his attention to the damage vehicle. "But you were lucky you didn't fly through the air and later into a hospital."  
  
"The night would be more interesting," he said without looking at Touga. "We've been out every night, and nothing like this ever happened." He paused and then questioned himself aloud, "Am I losing my touch?"  
  
"It's a first for everyone," Touga shrugged and returned to helping his companion. Then he noticed Natsui hanging up with her date and looked away when she started to walk in their direction. She was a young woman with average beauty if he compared her to Utena and Anthy--and even his own sister who really need to do something with her personality.  
  
Akio stood up and welcomed her over. He wiped his hand clean before brushing it through his hair. "It will take a little more time to repair," he informed her with a flirty smile. "But a beautiful lady as yourself should not be alone on this road. Let us have the honor to escort you home." He took her hand and kissed it gently, causing her to blush.  
  
"Oh, thank you for your kindness," she accepted. Touga just stared at Akio, thinking how the dark-skinned man was more of a womanizer than he was.  
  

> 
> ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  

> 
>   
Meanwhile Mamoru had just informed Tenchi that Natsui wasn't coming because of the accident. As he started to get up, he said, "I should get going then."  
  
Tenchi immediately stood up, slightly worried since he would be alone with Ryoko, "Mamoru-san, you really don't have to leave. The three of us can just hang out or something." He tried to convince himself of that plan happening since his date was Ryoko, who wouldn't kindly take a third person. It took awhile for her to accept a double date situation, but just the time with Tenchi was enough to win her over.  
  
Mamoru sat down with a sigh, saying, "This IS Ryoko, and I really don't want to stay and watch her at work with you." He paused and made an uncomfortable face. "That sounded really bad, but I can see your point." He sent a sneaky expression Tenchi's way, making him nervous. "Dinner's on you, right?"  
  
"All right, all right," the Masaki boy gave in. "With what I'm going through, dinner's not a problem--not at all. I just wish she would hurry up and get here. I'm kinda hungry now." He glanced at his watch and then took a look at the menu. The two saw Taka getting off of work and sat at an empty table, waiting for his girlfriend. "Sukunami-san!" Tenchi waved the young man over.  
  
"Hey," he greeted them again, noticing the table empty of food and of girls. "Let me guess, girls don't like guys on diets?" he teased. Tenchi gestured him to a chair, which he accepted the seat across from Mamoru. "We'll never understand girls."  
  
"That's pretty much it," Mamoru said.  
  
Tenchi was about to add something when he noticed a customer entering the restaurant. The young woman was wearing a dark-blue jacket over her black dress. The dark colors seemed to make her light-blue hair stand out from her. "Mamoru-san," Tenchi began as he kept his eyes on the woman, "it's Ifurita."  
  
The other two men turned to the woman and stared at her for a bit, admiring the quite beauty. Mamoru nodded, "That's quite a surprise. I mean, she's actually alone--no Mizuhara in sight."  
  
As Ifurita came closer to the men's table, she recognized two of them and was unsure of the third one. "Chiba-san. Masaki-san," she acknowledged and gave a small nod to Taka, who smiled nervously.  
  
"Fujisawa-san, you seem well tonight," Tenchi said. "But where's Mizuhara-san?" She and Makoto were hardly ever seen apart like this. He didn't understand how close the two were nor why it was that way, but he envied them. Mamoru was thinking on the same line as Tenchi but also pondered thoughtfully that the two weren't physically attached by a cord and that there must be a blue moon out tonight.  
  
Ifurita smiled faintly, noticing the looks behind the two's eyes. It was as if she could read their minds. "We were to have dinner, but Makoto must complete a laboratory paper. I wanted to wait with him, but he insisted that I came here first and that he would arrive when he was done."  
  
Taka commented, "Finally a girl waiting for her guy. It's a first for my night since the three of us have been waiting for ours for over an hour."  
  
Mamoru smiled, glancing at Ifurita, and said to Taka, "It's nothing like that for Ifurita here. She doesn't have a problem with waiting just because she and her guy have a tight bond--they're soulmates. And some of us are still in that long search."  
  
Taka gave them a mysterious smile, "Yes, I know that feeling. Though my soulmate isn't perfect, I love her and will do anything for her." He thought about how true that was when he was Tamahome enduring all the obstacles for the love of his life.  
  
"You two are really lucky to have just ONE special person," Tenchi remarked. "But my problem is not so bad when you think about a particular martial artists who has girls falling for him--fighting over him--every day."  
  
Mamoru nodded while Ifurita smiled at the mention of Ranma and his girl problem. But the next thing anyone knew was a loud crash through the restaurant as well as a furious voice, "STAY AWAY FROM TENCHI!!! HE'S MIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!" Tenchi felt the dreadful feeling sinking into his stomach like every time he heard those words. They looked up and saw Ryoko shooting towards Ifurita, wanting to punch the bold girl to the next city.  
  
"RYOKO! WAIT!" Tenchi tried to explain, but like usual the pirate wasn't going to listen to any of his words till she took out the female obstacle between them. "Let's get out of here!" he shouted to the others, who quickly escaped the soon-to-be battle ground.  
  
Since her days as the most feared demon-god of El Hazard, Ifurita had not used her skills and powers in battle, but that didn't make her any less dangerous to the people of Earth nor this dimension. She admitted the woman challenging her could be a suited match for any of the High Priestesses of Mount Muldoon. And with a short fuse, she could easily compete against the Fire Priestess.  
  
The air around Ifurita began to stir and visibly became a shield of violent winds that reflected Ryoko away from her. The latter crashed into the tables but was hardly affected by the hit. Ryoko got to her feet again with a grin of enjoyment, glaring at a calm Ifurita who let the air return to normal. "I had a feeling you weren't the average human," she said. "But I'll enjoy beating the sh*t out of you!"  
  
Ryoko summoned her staff of pure energy and flew at Ifurita. She swung the weapon at the demon-god but missed her by a few seconds. Pissed off at the thought of being toyed, Ryoko threw a bunch of energy balls, blasting it all over the place. But Ifurita didn't escape one blast, hitting her chest. The force pushed her back as she flinched from the slight pain. "Not so tough, are we now," Ryoko taunted.  
  
Ifurita straightened up, staring at her opponent with a blank face. "Interesting. Your power draws on the untapped energy around you. It seems I must acquire another weapon for the sake of Makoto." She extended her hand out, summoning all the energy in the area into a glowing energy ball like that of Ryoko's but larger. Ryoko's eyes widened, seeing how the strange woman could imitate her unique ability.  
  

> 
> ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  

> 
>   
Outside, Tenchi hoped the restaurant wouldn't explode into a million pieces as he watched at a safe distance with his two companions. People had already started to crowd the sidewalks but keeping their distance too. "Some night this turned out to be," he remarked.  
  
"A total loss," Mamoru added. "I'm sure Ranma's having the time of his life right now."  
Taka shook his head wearily and dropped it in his hands. "There goes my job," he sighed, but suddenly he felt a push against his body and arms wrapped around his waist from behind.  
  
"Taka-chan!" greeted the high-pitched voice. The men faced the owner to see a girl embracing Taka. "I'm really sorry I'm late, but I couldn't help it!" Miaka continued, "There was this really cute, delicious sweets store! I just had to stop by, and the next thing I knew I ran into Yui-chan and Tetsuya. We talked for a bit, and I noticed Yui-chan blushing, so I figured they were on a date. I thought it was so cute, but Yui-chan got embarrassed and angry and chased me around for teasing her..."  
  
Mamoru and Tenchi glanced at Taka, giving him a strange look--the 'are you sure she's your girlfriend' look. Taka shrugged just as Miaka's voice faded away when she noticed the restaurant Taka was working at was up in flames. "Ne, Taka-chan, did you burn the main course again?"  
  
He glared at her, "Miaka! I only wait tables--not cook."  
  
She nodded, "See, that's why you're not the cook. 'Cause if you were, you would be working for me!" She hugged him tighter while giggling at the thought, "Taka-chan, why don't you be a chef! That way when I marry you, you can stay at home cook every day for meeeeeeeeeeeeee!! All that delicious food!!"  
  
The other two just stared at the couple while a sweating Taka patted Miaka's dreaming head, "Yep, she's my little cream puff."  
  
After reevaluating their pitiful evening, Mamoru and Tenchi finally decided that heading home right away would only make Ranma laugh at their pathetic lives. It was mostly Mamoru with that thought since he didn't want to admit that Ranma was right that girls were trouble. That, and he didn't like the idea that Ranma could attract women so easily without even realizing it.  
  
Tenchi on the other hand had no harsh feelings toward Ranma but related well with him. It felt odd being the one to attract more of alien girls than of Earth ones, but he guessed it was the royal Jurian blood in him. It was better that way, let Ranma deal with the girl of Earth while he would take care of wanted space pirates, alien princesses, Galaxy Police officers, and any girl heading his way from space.  
  
"I really need a drink." He had heard Mamoru say quietly, thinking it really was a good suggestion.  
  

> 
> ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  

> 
>   
Up in the Heavens, more specifically the Goddess Relief Office, two goddesses--who recently graduated from the goddess training program--were by the phones, answering calls, but it had been very slow all day long. Mars's stomach growl loudly, making the raven-haired girl blush. Jupiter giggled and then suggested, "How 'bout I get us something to eat."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds great." Jupiter nodded, taking her headset off, and left the office. Mars received a ring and answered it, "Hello, you've reached the Goddess He--" She blinked when she realized the person had just hung up on her. Angrily, she pounded her fist on her desk. "IDIOT!"  
  
"You're in great mood, Mars-chan," teased a voice.  
  
Mars didn't bother to look at the visitor, "What are you doing here, Selenity? Wasn't this your day off?"  
  
Selenity skipped up to Mars's desk. She stood there with a warm smile, holding an adorable, white bunny in her arms. She cuddled the bunny against her cheek, "Look, Usa-chan, she's not welcoming us here. Mars-chan is so mean." Mars sighed, knowing well she couldn't fight against Selenity's bubbly personality. Selenity kept her smile and said, "I just came to see how you guys were doing. I met Jupiter-chan on her way out, and she promised me lunch, so I'm staying for that."  
  
"Nothing new." Mars took her headset off and turned to Selenity, "Could you take over for awhile, I need a quick break to you know where." Selenity blinked, wondering where she needed to go, and then nodded. After Mars left to the restroom, she took the goddess's chair, placing Usa in her lap. She put the headset on, peering through the papers on the desk. She giggled at some of the papers because of the funny doodles, thinking how bored Mars was all day.  
  

> 
> ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  

> 
>   
Hours later on earth, Ranma had just finished the repairs on the door to the dorm as well as some furnitures and appliances, but now he was REALLY hungry from all the work. He grabbed the phone and dialed for pizza as he made sure the lock on the door was secure. He sat on the couch as he waited for someone to answer. Ranma blinked, listening to the sweet voice on the line, slightly oblivious at what she was saying.  
  
"Hi there, you've reached the Goddess Helpline," she said, "This is Selenity speaking. I'll be right there to grant your request."  
  
Ranma blinked a few more times, trying to repeat her words in his head. He pulled the receiver from his ear and stared at it, strangely. "That was SO weird," he said, leaning his head back against the couch.  
  
"You think so?" Selenity said, standing above him with her blue eyes staring down at him. Surprised, Ranma scrambled away, tripping over the coffee table in front of him. With Usa in her arms, Selenity floated over to him, worried that he might have injured himself. "Are you all right?"  
  
Ranma quickly recover, setting himself against the wall. "Ye-Yeah, I'm o-okay now," he stuttered. "How did you get in here?!" The repaired door was locked and so were all the windows. She pointed to the mirror on the wall behind her. "What?"  
  
"I used the mirror to get here." She helped Ranma up and took him over to the couch and placed him there while she sat on the coffee table across from him. She didn't seem like a martial arts--well, not with her strange odango hairstyle. He smiled inwardly, admitting that she looked cute with that style.  
  
"Selenity, was it? You're not some crazy martial artists, are you?" he asked, making certain of his judgment.  
  
She shook her head, "No, I'm a goddess trainee, here to grant your wish."  
  
"Wish?" he repeated.  
  
"Yes," she answered, "but I'm still qualified to grant requests as part of the training program." She searched her gown but realized she left her business card in her other gown. "Sorry, but I left my business card at home. Today was my day off, but I took this call for a friend of mine."  
  
Puzzlement was written across his face as he threw himself on the couch, "Oh great!" He laid down, thinking it was all crazy, but then again he had his magical curse. Anything was possible.  
  
Unlike the full-time goddesses, Selenity couldn't read people's thoughts, so she waited patiently for Ranma's answer. After all, she was labeled as 'Goddess Trainee Second Class, Type 2 (Limited).' "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you, you only get ONE wish."  
  
"One wish?!" That caught his attention, causing him to sit up and grab her by the shoulders, "YOU'RE SERIOUS?!!"  
  
She nodded, "All goddesses and trainees are not allowed to lie."  
  
Ranma sat back thinking really hard about the wish. He could get her to cure his curse, but then he had the other problem with ex-fiancees and martial arts maniacs in general. His curse had always been first priority. He did everything he could to get his hands on a cure, but it never turned out right. But it's been years since he had his curse, and he was used to it now. What caused him the most trouble now were the many people after him, and usually it all would start because of one of his ex-fiancees. This wish could be the one to get rid of them and finally find a normal girl. "All right."  
  
Selenity stood up happily, "You've finally decided, Ranma-kun?!"  
"You know my name?" She nodded. "I guess it's part of the goddess training," he paused, looking at her, "So do you know about my life too?"  
  
She blushed, "Well just a little bit." She looked at him with sympathetic eyes, putting Usa down on the table. "I only skimmed through your files, but life's been REALLY rough on you." She floated to him and embraced him in her arms, whispering to a stunned Ranma, "You deserve this wish." She kissed him on the cheek and pulled back from his blushing self.  
  
"Uuh, well, I... uhh," he stuttered, still having the warm feeling rushing through his body since Selenity's touch. He continued to stare at her, thinking how she was the type of girl he wanted to be with. He rubbed the back of his head, turning his blushing face away from her. "Well, I really wish I had a normal girl like you instead of my ex-fiancees." Upon hearing those words, the golden crescent moon on Selenity's foreheard started to glow faintly. "How's that? Is that even possible?" Ranma finally noticed Selenity was radiating the golden light and shielded himself from the brightness as the golden beam shot upwards through the roof and up to the Heavens.  
  
The skies grew dark, forming a vortex that caused the air in the dorm to increase. Selenity slowly drifted into the air as the request was being accepted by the system. As soon as it began, the whole display died down, letting Selenity fall back down. Ranma sprinted towards her and caught her in his arms. "Are you okay?! Selenity!"  
  
She slowly woke up, feeling her head throbbing. "That was a first," she mumbled. She looked at Ranma and blinked, sensing a strange feeling in her and from him. "OH NO!! THE WISH!!" He wondered what she meant, thinking his wish didn't work. " Selenity panicked, "NO, NO, NO! I WANNA GO HOME!" She reached for her cell phone wherever she had carried it on her body and called the Goddess Relief Office and was very relieved to hear Mars's voice.  
  
"SELENITY!!" Mars screamed, very upset at what happened to her friend, "You've gotten yourself into a bad position here!! Don't you remember what happened to Belldandy-sama?!!"  
  
"Well, it was your fault for asking me to take over," the blonde pointed out, shouting back at her. Mars fumed, thinking that she had a major emergency, and was a bit relieved that she hadn't been the one to grant the request, but she didn't want her best friend to either. Who knew that would've happened--well, the Almighty would've. "Nevermind that, Mars-chan! But can you reverse the wish?!"  
  
She groaned at the blonde, "SELENITY! If you had STUDIED, then you would KNOW all requests are FINAL!" She softened up when she heard Selenity whimpering and said, "I'm really sorry, Sel, but even if you fill out a 'Wish Re-evaluation' form, it will take a few centuries for the Almighty to get to it." After a good-bye, Mars ended the line. "Those two are in for quite a ride."  
  
Selenity calmed down a bit, accepting her fate with a sigh. She said farewell to her friend and turned off the phone. Ranma felt really terrible, seeing her cheery face becoming depressed. He knew the wish did work but didn't understand why she was so sad. It didn't occur to him that the wish involved her.  
  
She took a deep breath and then looked at Ranma with a smile, "Guess I'll be staying with you from now on!"  
  
He blinked, "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"  
  
"Well, you made the wish," she said, wondering why he was so surprised.  
  
"I just wished for a normal girl like..." That was when it hit him--he had wished for HER to be with him. That was why she was sad--she had to stay with him now and couldn't go home. "I'm really sorry 'bout this, Selenity--I really am. I didn't know my wish would be taken so literally."  
  
She shook her head, "It's okay, the systems like that. Anyway it isn't the first this has happened." Ranma was relieved that Selenity was all right about it and not blaming the fault on him, which was a first in HIS life. She looked around the dorm, curiously asking him, "Is this your home, Ranma-kun?"  
  
"Umm, yeah." He slapped his forehead again when he realized she couldn't stay with him since it's an all-male dormitory. He grabbed Selenity's wrist, "You can't stay here. The guys'll..." Before he could finish that sentence, they heard a key being inserted into the keyhole and turned their attention to the door. "Oh no... why me? Kami-sama, why me?"  
  
A few minutes later, Ranma and Selenity are still staring at the door that hadn't opened yet. He heard two familiar voices mumbling about something, but it was too low to make out the words. He grabbed the knob and opened the door, letting his two roommates crash to the floor. They were a complete mess--a drunken mess. Ranma didn't need to be ten feet near them to smell the alcohol. He was surprised at Tenchi since he didn't seem like an avid drinker.  
  
Mamoru leaned against Tenchi, pushing himself to his feet, but kept stumbling across the floor. Ranma sighed, helping Tenchi up and to the couch. Selenity felt sorry for them and went over to help Mamoru to the couch, "Will they be okay, Ranma-kun?"  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow after the mother of all hangovers."  
  
"Hangover?" she repeated, puzzledly.  
  
Ranma was about to answer when Mamoru said, "A girl?" He was trying to make out Selenity's form as he rubbed his eyes. His vision SLOWLY refocused, but it was still no use. Everything was still a blur to him.  
  
"Girls are SO dangerous," Tenchi replied from his unsober state as if he was in a conversation with Mamoru."Yeah," he grumbled, "This is all Saotome's fault!" Ranma was angry and wanted to punch him, but Mamoru continued as if he had forgotten where he was and that Ranma was there, "I never had this terrible luck with women! We should just kick him out, and maybe our luck would turn up again."  
  
Either Tenchi was really tired of his life with his alien girls or he was totally out of it, he actually agreed with Mamoru. The thought of Ifurita crossed his mind a few times, wanting to have a girl quiet and down-to-earth like her. Mamoru was probably right with having Ranma and his multi-ex-fiancee problem around, they weren't getting anywhere. "Yeah," his voice slurred, "get rid of Ranma!!"  
  
Ranma angrily shouted at them, "GET RID OF ME?!! JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR HOPELESS PROBLEM WITH GIRLS, YOU BLAME ME?!!!!" He clenched his fists tightly, grinding his teeth and thinking how WONDERFUL friends they were. Selenity stood by his side, worried. "THAT'S IT!" Before Ranma could get another word out, a clouded Mamoru and Tenchi grabbed both Ranma's arm and dragged him towards the door. "HEY!! LET ME GO, IDIOTS!"  
  
"Ranma-kun!" Selenity called, trying to stop the two. "What are you two doing to Ranma?! Let him go!" They threw Ranma out into the hall with Selenity following behind--not like they realize who she was or what they were doing anyway. Ranma caught Selenity before she hit the ground. He was surprised she was so light in his arms.  
  
Before another thought could occur, Usa the bunny was thrown through the air and collided with Ranma's head. Selenity took Usa from into arms, clearing the view for Ranma. The two then heard the door slam and realized they were sitting in the middle of the hall without a place to stay.  
  

> 
> ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  

> 
>   
Soon Ranma and Selenity were walking down a street in Tokyo. It was going to be midnight, and they needed a place to stay. Selenity of course didn't know anyone on Earth--well if she did, she wasn't sure of how to get in touch with them. And the only people Ranma knew were from the university, and they were the last ones he would ever turn to.  
  
Selenity was walking a few feet behind him, feeling terrible. It was all her fault, if she hadn't shown up then Ranma would still be able to stay at the dorm. Why did she even pick that day to visit her friends? If that didn't happen, then she would never answer Ranma's call. Everything happened because of her. She stopped and sighed heavily to herself.  
  
Ranma stopped and looked back at Selenity, noticing the sad expression she wore. She held the bunny close to her face and cuddled it as if it was the only comfortable thing she had left. From the looks of it, she was blaming herself for what was happening to him. He sighed, knowing her sweet, beautiful face shouldn't be carrying such a sad face. He smiled and said, "Don't worry 'bout it, Selenity. I'll find a place for us."  
  
She looked up at him and asked, "Ranma-kun, are you angry at me?"  
  
He stepped closer to her with a chuckle, pinching her small nose, "How can I stay angry at a beautiful goddess who treats me like a person."  
  
"Really?!" He nodded. Selenity held Usa with one arm and with the free one, happily hugged Ranma. He blushed at feeling the warmth from her body against his again. He nearly melted in her arm at the wonderul feeling, but the moment was ruined when he felt something cold thrown onto him. When Selenity pulled back, they both realized Ranma's masculine form had shrunk.  
  
"I'm really sorry about that, Miss!" apologize the woman who meant to throw the bucket of water at her friends. Ranma just glared at the lady as she shuffled off with her group of friends giggling.  
  
Selenity was amazed at his transformation having witnessed it for the first time. "Ranma-kun!" she chirped, "You're even cuter in your girl form!"  
  
He sighed, "Well, let's go."  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked as the two continued to walk.  
  
"To the only place I could show my face at and not worry as much." Ranma finally decided that place would be his mother's home. He wasn't sure what his mother would say about Selenity's presence, but it was the best place to stay until he could think of what to do next.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... Next Chapter... I don't know...  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  


  


> I really have no idea what I'm doing with this one--they're all just a big, happy family! NOT!! But I really can't believe I forgot about this story again! I mean, after uploading to my site at the last minute and now this... Geeze...  
  
Anyway, I guess this is just for fun, but feel free to e-mail what you'd like to see. Hey, it IS a Ranma and Usagi pairing... And expect other anime series to appear too.  


  


   [1]: mailto:hineko@bellsouth.net



End file.
